


Hello?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, i dont know what i'm doing, mostly Tom, you know what its just Tom actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a dark night, and an Anniversary.





	1. Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing and this scenario has been done to death but you know what? I'm doing it anyway, my way

The night was glossy with smoke from buildings and sparkling stars sprawled across the sky. Gazing at the sky, Tom tried to decipher the different constellations he could see, but the smoke blurs what he can and can’t see. Sighing, he trudges on, shivering slightly from the cold wind that batters his thin frame. Grumbling to himself, he tried to decipher the streets signs on the corner of the street. Walking to the closest bar was, apparently, a terrible idea, as he had no idea where it was. Usually Edd drove them both to get a drink, and he wouldn’t have to worry about where everything is. But this time, he wanted to go alone. Everyone seemed a bit more depressed than usual that day, and while Edd and Matt took comfort in binge-watching movies together, Tom had decided he was going to go to a pub and get absolutely wasted. Why today, of all days?

 

Today was the one year anniversary of _his_ death.

 

And while Edd and Matt were simply reminded of their original home being destroyed, and the terrible battle had, Tom remembered something else. He had killed a man. Sure, he had done it before, but he didn’t _know_ those people. This, though, was different. He knew— _lived_ —with _him_ for years. He fought with him. He secretly, silently cried when he left the first time. He sobbed when he left the second. Tom shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the the dark clouds that had swallowed the moon before started to drip with freezing rain. Pulling up his hood, trying hard to not muss up his hair too badly, and looked to the warm light emanating from the shops he passed. Behind him, a few blocks back, was his apartment building. He had only been walking for about half an hour. Sighing, he dug through his pockets for his phone, pondering if he should call his friends or not. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get drunk off his ass anymore. Trudging on, fiddling with his phone, his mind swirled as he thought of what to do with himself. Checking his phone, the time read as 11:58. He said he would be back by midnight at the latest. Oh well.

 

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he took a breath of the cold air, watching it appears as a misty cloud appeared in front of him. Tom glanced at all the shops open, drinking in the welcoming light and soft voices from inside. Slowing his pace, he came to a stop in front of one of the open stores. Staring straight at an all-too familiar poster. A wave of unwanted emotions rushed over him, as his cold, pale hand ripped down the poster with such ferocity some paper was left on the window. Crumpling it up, he trudged onward, trying to walk faster. He had only wanted to have a solemn, alone night, away from all this. He had wanted a normal-as-possible day even though it was such a terrible anniversary day. 

 

He just wanted to forget about _Tord_.

 

It hadn’t been easy the past year. For the first few months, Edd’s mood was a total rollercoaster, sometimes being eerily cheery to downright depressed. Matt constantly comforted him. They had spent so much time together Tom had been so excluded that most of the time in the beginning, he just stayed in his room. After Edd and Matt had realized that they hadn’t seen Tom for about two months, they barged into his apartment and stared at Tom standing at a clutter kitchen counter making pancakes in his boxers. One long awkward, and heartfelt conversation later, the three stuck so closely together it was like it never happened. Tom knew that Edd and Matt still kept some things from him, but he was fine with that. He only blamed Tord. It was his fault that everything was so strange now. Why couldn’t he have just stayed away? Why couldn’t he have just stayed this _first_ time?

 

Tom looked down at his hands. He looked down at the hands of someone who killed not quite his mortal enemy, but not his friend either.

 

Tom felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes(?), and screwed them shut, staring holes in the ground despite them being closed. Farther he trudged on, just wanting to forget about the strange drama with his friends, about Tord, about _himself_.

 

Tom ran straight into someone, reeling back and clutching his face like he just ran into a pole.

 

“Shit— sorry man, I wasn’t—“ Tom blinked open his eyes and stared at the stranger. The stranger stared back. With one eye. Tom stared so much, his eyes strained.

 

Of all the people in the world, he had to run into someone who was _supposed_ to be dead.

 

Tord stared back at Tom, his arms stiff at his side, with terrible burn scars racing all up his right side, disfiguring his face, ear and neck. A dirty eyepatch covered one eye and he had his stupid, old, dusty black trench coat with him. His red sweater seemed to burn too bright in the empty, dark street. His eye was wide and glossy, like he was about to sob. “Tom— I didn’t think- ah, sh-shouldn’t you be at..” His voice got quieter and quieter the more he spoke, but he sounded shocked and exhausted. Swallowing, Tom took in his appearance. His voice. _Everything_. Tord sighed and looked at the ground. “I should be dead.”

 

And Tom ran.

 

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew Tord wouldn’t follow but he ran. 

 

He ran straight to his apartment building, busted through the lobby doors and raced up the stairs, not even bothering to go to the elevator, for if he stopped he would break down.

 

When he finally reached his floor, he threw himself into the doorway, staring at Edd and Matt as they stared back, surprised. Edd had his phone in his hand. Tom was faintly aware of his starting to ring.

 

They stood still and Tom could feel tears slip free down his face. Before he knew it, he had collapsed on to the floor, head buried in his arms, sobs ripping and tearing through his body, struggling to breath. Edd and Matt were soon on him, trying to get him to calm down. Their voices did nothing to soothe his ragged breathing and tears. After what seemed like forever, Edd’s warm, comforting hands rubbing along his back stopped, and he could finally hear his question fully. “What happened, Tom?”

 

Tom shuddered, and gasped a bit before whispering, “Tord.”

 

Edd sighed, pulling Tom towards his chest. “I know it’s his anniversary. We’re all upset about it, but I thought you—“  


“No,” Tom cut him off. “ _Tord_.” He gasped out.

 

Edd’s eyes widened in understanding, and simply pulled Tom closer. He glanced at Matt, seeing him staring at the floor. Looking up, Matt stood and opened Tom’s apartment door, waiting for them to enter patiently. Helping up Tom, Edd guided the man into his apartment, his tears gradually stopping.

 

-+-

 

Tord stared in the direction Tom had ran. Closing his eyes, he breathed the cold air, and slipped his hands into his pockets, fiddling with what was kept in there. _Tonight_ , he thought, _was not a good night to do this_.

 

He turned and left again.


	2. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tom

"It was him--it was him, I swear!" Tom choked out, breath coming in rapid gasps as Edd tried to comfort him in Tom's apartment.

"I know it really seems like it, Tom, but it's-it's a difficult day for all of us, okay?" Edd spoke softly, rubbing slow, soothing circles along his friend's back, attempting to will his attack away. Matt stood a few feet away, silently watching. "Maybe you were just seeing things?"

"No!" Tom yelled, wrenching himself away from Edd, and huddling in the corner of his couch. "It was him, it had to be, it just couldn't... but-i.." He gasped, screwing his eyes shut and pulling his legs to his chest. His throat burned and his tears seemed to be burning trenches down his face, his chest breaking in on itself whenever he attempted to breathe. It was like he was drowning. Edd slowly reached for his hand, trying to offer some comfort, but Tom just flinched away, setting his forehead against his knees. Edd sighed, not knowing what to do.

It certainly was a shock to see Tom suddenly burst into a hallway, a complete sober mess, and collapse in on himself. Of course, this wasn't the first time, everyone had had their fair shares of break downs in their friend group, and he suspected Tom had them even before the... 'Incident'. Edd glanced at Matt for help. Tom's breathing had only gotten more rugged. Matt simply stared worriedly at them. Edd motioned to Tom. An unspoken demand weighed down in the air, and Matt silently walked over to where Edd and Tom sat. Edd moved away as Matt plopped down, and slowly put an arm around Tom. His breath hitched at the ginger's touch, and he tried to burrow in on himself even more. Matt pulled him into a soft embrace, Tom's breath warm on his chest. Suddenly, Tom wrapped his arms around Matt, and he sobbed into his shoulder as Matt whispered soft reassurances.

His breathing soothed, and after what seemed like forever he ran out of tears. Tom rested his head on Matt's chest, and Edd got up to fetch them all cola's, because damn did they need them.

The clock read 2AM.

Tom's throat was sore from his attack, and he mumbled a small, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we understand. He hurt all of us."

"Is he speaking?" Edd asked as he walked in, cradling three cans of sweet, delicious cola. Handing one to Matt and placing one by Tom, he sat back on the couch with them. Matt let Tom go, and he sat back.

"Yes, Edd. Surprisingly I still have vocal chords." Leaning back, he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I just..." He took a deep breath and looked to the floor. "I just miss him."

"Miss him?" Matt asked, and Edd choked on his cola.

"Didn't you guys, like, hate eachother?" Edd stared at him, confused. "Why would you want him back?"

"Well it's," he fiddled with his hands, sinking down into his rattled sweater. "...complicated."

Matt's eyes narrowed, confused, while Edd stared at him wide eyed. "You didn't." He whispered. Tom felt new tears sting the corners of his eyes, and wiping them away, pulling his hood over his face. " _Tom_." Edd said, louder than before. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm confused," Matt spoke up. "What's going on?" Tom pulled his knees to his face and was silent.

Edd sighed. "I get it." He said softly, patting Tom's knee. Looking to Matt, he hurriedly said, "I'll fill you in later."

"Well, this has been an eventful night." Matt stood and stretched his arms. "You want to go out to the diner for brunch or..?"

"Sure," Tom mumbled, and Edd smiled slightly. "That sounds nice."

"See you later, Tom." Edd called quietly, leading Matt outside of Tom's apartment.

-+-

The clock read 3AM.

Tom had not moved. His limbs were stiff, and his breathing was heavy but normal. He didn't want to move, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep in his current position, but he couldn't get up. He just couldn't will himself too.

Inhaling deeply, he raised his head, and glanced around the dark apartment. The ever-beautiful night sky shone through his window, onto his somewhat tidy apartment. The can of cola Edd had fetched for him was still beside him, resting on the side of the couch. He stared at the ceiling. The memories came back to him all too fast. Tom remembered that day. It was, maybe, the worst day of his life. Maybe worse than when he saw his father get shot by a random bear. That was _weird_.

He stood, stretching in the darkness. He felt his joints pop, and settled down again in exhaustion. The threads of light from his window illuminated the ratty room. Tom couldn't will himself to move to his room to even try to sleep.

Tord had scars.

He covered his eyes, trying to will away the images of the dead man. _If he was dead-_

Of course he was gone. He couldn't have survived it. Edd wouldn't lie to him.

_Not on purpose-_

"Stop." Tom whispered. God damn it, he was going insane. 

He HAD been doing well ever since the "Incident". Slowly recovering and forgetting about it. Not as fast as Edd, or even Matt-poor guy still flinches-but he had almost gotten over it. He almost moved on.

Then _Tord_ showed up again.

Tom hadn't realized he had gotten up. He sighed, rubbing his face. Walking over to his kitchen, he grabbed the first alcoholic bottle he could find. Good ol' Smirnoff.

 

He couldn't bring himself to drink.

 

He stared out the window, walking up to it. He set the bottle on the couch. The stars had been hidden by light pollution, and the clouds in the sky seemed extra dark, like they were about to cry. Fiddling with his sweater strings, he watched the streets, a small bit of hope that Tord would be there.

The clock read 3:30AM.

He sighed and decided maybe it would be best if he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of my fanfictions are beta read. i dont know how to feel about this  
> ANYWAY yeah, hope y'all enjoy this


	3. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter happened so late!! I've been super busy, but I promise to get a bit faster with the chapters.  
> ALSO SORRY that this chapter is a bit short! Atleast it feels shorter to me. And there's alot of dialogue too. But, please, enjoy!

He felt a light tapping on his shoulder, lulling him out of his sleep. Tom had had a fitful couple of hours of sleep, when he finally managed to get asleep. Suddenly being awakened when he finally got some decent rest was not appreciated. Tom groaned something under his breath. His breathing was ragged. Where exactly had he laid down last night? Feeling his hand around for a light switch, his fingers grazed over something warm. His breath hitched, and sitting up he looked around the room.

"Oh, you're up." Edd said quietly. Tom sighed.

"No, really, I thought I was in a coma." He grumbled, rubbing his face to try and wake up fully.

"Tom, it's three in the afternoon," Edd gestured to his bedside clock. "You missed breakfast with us again, we thought maybe you'd... I don't know, we've been worried."

"Why do you suddenly worry about me, Edd? You haven't particularly 'worried' all the other times I've skipped out."

"You were really upset last night Tom. I was scared you were going to get black-out drunk again." Edd glanced around his room. "But, judging by the lack of empty bottles in here it doesn't seem like that's happened."

Tom rolled his eyes and grunted. Rolling over, he pulled his blanket over his head. He didn't want to talk to Edd right now. He had just woken up. Edd, always the stubborn one, tapped his arm a few times. "Tom?" He whispered.

"What?" Tom snapped, turning so his back faced Edd.

"Are you.." Edd fiddled with his fingers, backing away a bit from Tom. "Are you.. upset with me?"

" _Nooo_." Tom drew out sarcastically. "Of course not, especially not after you and Matt basically forget about me until you see me at my fuckin' lowest."

Edd sat quietly on his bed, head lowered. His voice was quiet, and he tried to hold Tom's hand as he spoke, "Look, Tom, I hadn't realized me and Matt.. we just thought you needed to be alone-"

"NO, Edd!" Tom cut him off, flipping up from where he was trying to submerge into his blankets. "Maybe if you asked me for once how I was, if I ever wanted to hang out, you'd know!" He yelled, glaring daggers at Edd. He didn't know how to feel when Edd slumped in on himself.

"Tom, I-"

"Just _shut it_ Edd! Go back to making out with Matt or something. I can take care of myself." Tom turned again, lying rigid back onto his bed. Edd tensed, then sighed. Tom felt his weight leave the bed, and felt a small part of him start to regret yelling at Edd when he heard a small sniffle from the doorway. He shut his eyes tight and tried to push it from his mind.

He could go for a drink right about now.

-

He did get up at around 10:30. By then his stomach started to hurt, and he figured it wouldn't hurt to eat. He found a small note on the coffee table, or more accurate, a picture with a small sticky note on it. Judging by the sparkly purple pen writing on it, it was from Matt.

_I know you're having a crappy day Tom!!! Hopefully this lifts your spirits <3_

Tom huffed, wondering what the picture was. Flipping it over, he gazed at the old picture. It had to be from, what, nine years ago? It was old. Back when Edd had slightly longer hair, and Matt had a much better memory and way less of an ego. He felt a smile tug at his lips, it was really cute. Edd had his arm slung around him, and he-

His breath hitched.

He didn't remember taking the picture. If he had to place the timing it would be about two weeks after Matt finally moved in, he would guess. Around a week after he and Tord finally got the courage to..

Tord's arm was slung over his shoulder, his hand reaching up and holding his. It was incredibly gay.

They both looked really happy.

Tom closed his eyes and put the photo down. Where'd Matt even gotten this? Why would he give it to Tom? After all, he was the one who stabbed his giant fucking robot with a harpoon and murder him. The thought of getting rid of it crossed his mind, but he couldn't will himself to move to the garbage bin. He felt his throat close up and knew he was about to cry again, but he swallowed harshly and instead turned to his bedroom once again.

Getting out a faded, old blue leather-bound journal from his messy night side drawer, he flipped through the sparse pages until he found an empty one. The book had been a gift from Edd after they all moved into the apartments. Everyone had gotten one, and it was a nice gesture, even if Tom just uses it to write down forgotten music ideas and some bad, drunken nights. Rummaging through some abandoned pill bottles and found a small, bent paper clip. Fastening the picture inside, he stared at it again. Matt was taking a selfie. He couldn't tell if Past Tom was looking at the camera or not, but Tord had been looking at him with such a goofy smile Tom couldn't help but choke out a small laugh. Closing the book, he held it close to his chest. Looking out the window, Tom searched the glazed, light-polluted sky.

Where was Tord? Is he alright?

Tom shut his eyes. He knew he was alive. He knew he saw Tord last night.

He just wants to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Edd


	4. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A WHOLE MONTH OR SO  
> APOLOGIES  
> I'M SUPER BUSY

What if he called?

 

The phone hang heavy in Tom's hand. Picking at the roughed-up blue cover around his cell, he went over all possibilities silently. If He hadn't tried to make contact at all, why would he now? Why would he keep the same number if he was being chased by the police?

 

His breakdown was a few days ago. Edd had kept quiet about the whole thing, while Matt quickly started forgetting about it. He kept his flask away, so as to not get completely wasted and do something stupid again. Edd approved of the idea. Tom couldn't help but let his mind wander a lot ever since it. Frequently zoning out during conversations, and only getting back to reality when Edd would get his attention back. Or Matt got in his face and started being loud. There wasn't really an in-between.

 

Now was one of those times.

 

"Hey, Tim!" Matt loudly called to Tom, letting himself fall beside him on Edd's couch. "Are you having trouble taking off your phone case?" He peered over at Tom's fidgeting.

 

"Firstly, Tom. Secondly, no. I was just.. thinking." Tom slowly got quieter the more he spoke, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared at his blank phone screen. The damn thing had died about 20 minutes. What if He _did_ try to call Tom? Then he wouldn't have been able to answer, it would have forwarded to his shitty "leave a message" recording, and everyone knows He doesn't-

 

"Tom!" Matt yelled in Tom's face. Flinching a bit, Tom sighed and rubbed his face, putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

"What, Matt?" He asked tiredly.

 

"You're doing it again," Matt whined. "You're ignoring me!"

 

"I'm not," Tom sighed, and leaned back into the surprisingly plush couch. "It is surprisingly hard to ignore an extremely loud ginger."

 

Matt let out a series of whines slowly gaining volume, and sat back into the couch as well. Crossing his arms, he assumed the state of a frustrated toddler.

 

 "Tom!" Edd called out from the small kitchen. "Why does Matt sound like you stole one of his mirrors?" He came around the small corner separating the living room, holding a bowl full of different snacks mixed together. He sat in-between the ginger and blue-clad man.

 

"He was ignoring me!"

 

"I was not ignoring him."

 

"He _was_ ignoring me!" Matt repeated.

 

Edd sighed. "You need to stop getting yourself hung up on it. Get your mind off it with shitty horror movies with us!" He said, jabbing Tom's arm with his elbow, jokingly. Tom chuckled nervously, and slipped his hands back into his pockets, fidgeting with his phone again. Edd flipped on the telly, looking through different channels to see just what kind of bullshit they're showing. After many minutes of mindless aiming of channels, and many jokes of whatever their showing. Matt repeatedly tried grabbing the remote from Edd, trying to get everyone to watch sappy soap operas. After finding the right channel for an onslaught of shitty, horribly-made horror movies, Edd cracked open a can of cola that he got seemingly from nowhere. He looked over at Tom, and they smiled at one another, Tom's a bit more hesitantly than Edd's.

 

Matt then screamed when a bird appeared on screen for no reason, and the long hours of entertainment began.

 

-+-

 

Tom yawned, sliding further down in his seat on the couch. They had gone through about five or six different movies, switching from channel to channel to find different broadcasts. Matt had yelped and screamed at all the fake scares, and evidently ate half of the snack bowl Edd had gotten for them. After that, he passed the absolute fuck out at the beginning of the third movie, and no matter what would not get back up, so after making fun of their ginger friend, Edd and Tom cuddled together a bit more, and enjoyed more movies, getting more raunchy as time went on, not having to worry about ruining their ginger friend's innocence. 

 

After watching two and a half or so more movies, and draining the last of the snacks, Edd slowly drifted off, laying his head on Tom's shoulder. He watched the rest of the movie, silent except for parts where he would laugh at the sheer absurdity of it. When the credits started to roll, he looked at his two friends in the dark room, only being illuminated by the light emanating from the TV. Quickly grabbing the remote, he went to the menu to check the time. 11:43. It wasn't that late. If he was quick, he may be able to check out the news channel and see if anything exciting has happened. Or any chance of some strange, absurd adventure they could go on and have some hilarious hijinks ensue.

 

Starting to drift off himself, he watched absently at the reporter talking about some dog and a small kid. Leaning his head on Edd's, he closed his eyes and felt sleep creeping up on him. Suddenly-

 

"Breaking News!" The reporter yelled out. Tom cracked open an eye to gaze at the screen. Almost immediately, he shot up, sitting up straight. Edd roused, his head being thrown from where it had been contentedly lying. Tom's breathing started speeding up, so Edd placed a hand on his shoulder to help ground him. Tom swallowed the impending panic attack down, hard. Edd rubbed his eyes, and gazed up at the telly, eyes widening as well.

 

On the screen was a picture of the wanted poster of Tord, with the petite reporter with a serious face on. "The infamous Red Leader has been spotted a second time within the span of just a few days.." Her voice faded, as everything seemed to disappear into the background as the picture of screen faded to short, grainy videos of Tord briskly walking through the street. A few people bumped into him, and two random people actually recognized him, and either ran or speed-walked away. He glanced up at the camera, and Tom sucked in a breath harshly. He had a rugged, black eye-patch, and burn scars ripping their way down his entire right side. His black hoodie was up over his head, his hair pushed back. Flicking out a gun, he aimed and shot the street camera, the feed cutting out instantly.

 

Tom looked down, grabbing his stomach and biting his cheek, gulping down the rising sickness he felt. Edd shakily took one of his hands, which Tom quickly turned into a death grip. "Tom, I.. I'm sorry, I really didn't think-" He almost bit his tongue. Tom had gone pale, breaths short and eyes wide and staring into space. The TV suddenly shut off, and Edd looked over to see Matt, standing and now holding the remote, glaring at the telly. Glancing at Edd, he saw Tom and immediately went and crouched in front of him. Tom screwed his eyes shut and covered his face. Edd wrapped his arms around Tom's skinny frame, and held him close. His shoulders shook slightly, and he quietly sniffed. Sympathy filling Edd, he watched silently as Matt got up and went into his kitchen, rummaging around slightly. Edd soothingly rubbed his hand up and down Tom's back, coaxing him to sitting back into the couch, instead of being hunched over, and uncovering his face. A heavy sigh rattled his chest as he and Edd made eye contact. He tried to give his eyeless friend a reassuring smile, but it came out looking pained and forced. Leaning into his shorter, chubbier friend, he slowly let his muscles relax. Everyone watched as Matt came back with a _very_ full glass of water. He awkwardly gave it to Tom, and shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. The room was silent for awhile, the soft ticking of a clock in another room the only sound other than the three's breathing.

 

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you," Edd nearly whispered, he talked so quietly. "I didn't think it was possible he could survive a giant explosion. And even if he _did_ , the fall from it should've finished him off."

 

"He may have survived, but he didn't get out unscathed." Matt piped in. "Did you _see_ those marks? I guess that makes us even after he punched my face." He chuckled. Tom sipped his water, looking up at Matt.

 

"Yes, after you were ruined for three weeks because of the black eye, how can I forget." He muttered, as Edd laughed quietly.

 

"Seems like we're dealing with this whole thing pretty well." Edd sighed, smiling softly as he leaned back into the couch. Tom gulped down half the glass of water as Matt tapped his foot in thought.

 

"What should we do if we see him?"

 

Edd blinked, and looked at Matt surprisingly. Matt coughed, backtracking a tad. "I mean, he is in the neighbourhood, and people have been seeing him around, so I was just wondering.. if it is the off-chance we _do_ see him and get the chance to talk, even for a second.."

 

Edd brought his hand to his mouth, looking at the ground, thinking along with Matt. Tom officially took himself out of the conversation.

 

"We could bring him to the police station?"

 

"Or feed him to the zombies at Fun Dead!"

 

"That's a bit _really_ violent."

 

"Well he did blow up our house!"  
  


"True.."

 

Suddenly, they looked at Tom, who was timidly sipping the last drops of water from the glass Matt had fetched for him. "What do you think we should do, Tom?" Edd asked.

 

Tom rapped on the glass, his eyes seeming to get impossibly darker. "I think we should bring him here."

 

"And do what?" Matt asked, crossing his arms. "Keep him hostage? I don't want him breaking my pictures!"

 

"No," Tom shook his head. "As much as I couldn't give less of a shit of your selfies that you frame up in your room, I was thinking we could.." Tom took a deep breath, and looked up at his friends. "Talk with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfiction is surprisingly not dead or abandoned or whatever it's called when fanfictions stop updating forever. I'm really trying to write this but real life and a busy tumblr life really does get in the way, and this fanfiction is really a hobby of a hobby, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let it gather dust!! It's a pretty generic fanfic I know but it's the first written piece of writing I'm proud of?? and yeah it.. yeah it is a bit cliche.. but i really like it so  
> yeah  
> Also, if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes or WHATEVER, please tell me! It's greatly appreciated.  
> *rolls into the void*


	5. Update

Hi everyone!! I have bad news. I don't know how to finish this fanfic, and I don't want to continue it anymore. I never really was that into Tom/Tord, but I wanted to try and make my first couple-chapter-long fanfic anyway. I'm still going to be posting other fanfictions, I'm just done with this one.

Again, I'm really sorry!! I hope y'all have a nice time.

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls into abyss* i didn't even know what i was doing while writing this


End file.
